


A touch of pink

by Namderh88



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, K-pop References, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namderh88/pseuds/Namderh88
Summary: Lisa had never been curious about her sexuality, she understood what she wanted and what she liked, until she didn't.As Lisa struggles to come to terms with her sexuality in the demanding world of K-POP, she learns about what she needs to be happy and learns a few new things along the way...
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jung Wheein/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kang Seulgi/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Isn’t this enough?

Lisa jumped down from the stage, her face was flushed with the excitement of the show - the crowd had been a amazing, Americans were just so much more vocal. She looked around at her girls, Rose, Jisoo and Jennie - her unit, her heart swelled, it had been a tough year but they had survived and managed to come out the other side closer than ever. 

"You guys were borderline ridiculous today!" Rose clipped. 

Jennie's eyes caught Lisa's and they laughed, "Just giving the people what they want Rose!", they high-fived. 

Jisoo laughed, "Do you think people would be sad that JenLisa isn't real? I mean it is ALL over the internet!". 

Jennie laughed again, "Come on Jisoo, I've known Lisa for almost 7 years, dating would be like dating my sister." She looked at Lisa and they both turned away shuddering, "I mean you're great Lisa... but..."

"Trust me I know", Lisa shuddered again. 

"Have you guys ever had a look at any of the comments on twitter? I mean if I didn't know you better I would be pretty convinced!" Jisoo said. 

****

Lisa had being hanging out in the dorm since they had flown back from the show, it was quiet, the other girls had gone out. Lisa flopped on to the sofa, she loved it when she could just laze about, it was exhausting sometimes: being the happy, upbeat Lisa that everyone wanted and expected her to be. She loved her job, she had trained hard to be here but she that didn't mean it wasn't tiring. Every hour to the tee was timetabled - even her free time. Her phone dinged, 'Hey, you free tonight?', she grinned, she had been seeing Jungkook for the last few months now. He was fun and always up for a laugh. 

Dating in the K-POP industry was a strange world, to the outside world their innocence was a selling point, something to be amplified and focused on. But at the end of the day, it was really just filled with lots of good looking, in shape 20 year olds. So it was one of those unwritten rules, 'date who you like, don't get caught, don't get pregnant, don't let it interfere'. YG had been stricter than most, with the public dating ban meaning that anyone they were seeing were under even stricter scrutiny and extra precautions had to be taken to make sure no one saw them. The IT girlbands with boyfriends? Might as well kiss their careers goodbye, especially after the Kai and Jennie debacle. Lisa shuddered, after that fiasco the security had only got tighter and more life had become difficult for the girls. She started typing, 'Sure, the usual place?' She sat up and went to go get changed. 

The door to the room was already open when she arrived. It was a place most idols used to meet up, with its secret underground entrance and tight security, INUIT was the best known secret within the industry. It was a recreation centre, bar, and hotel all in one, funded by a number of different agencies that paid for memberships on behalf of their idols. The K-POP industry was strict, but the successful agencies weren't stupid, they knew that it was better to give their idols some freedom and place to let loose than risk them doing it in public. Most of the big agencies had memberships, when you debuted it was one of the perks you got access to - somewhere to have fun. There were still rules of course, it wasn't just a free-for-all, you couldn't get do drugs or anything illegal but you could hang out with other idols, drink and socialize with those of the opposite sex without any managers chaperoning you. 

"Hey!" Jungkook got up from the chair he was sitting in, "It's great to see you, it's been what a couple of weeks? I saw your show on the TV the other day, you looked amazing!" He reached round to hug Lisa, Lisa smiled and kissed him lightly. 

"I know, I'm sorry about last week, the schedule has been insane! I've been exhausted, would have been rubbish company." 

Jungkook shuffled closer, "Not possible," He murmured in to her hair and he reached his arms tighter around her waist pulling her flush against his body, "I really missed you..." 

Lisa hesitated, she really liked Jungkook, he was fun, good looking and treated her so well, he always kept in touch and sent her funny videos to cheer her up during her busiest times. But recently, she could sense he wanted more, there were often times on the phone when she could tell he wanted to say the L word, or was waiting for her to say it. The problem was it that Lisa wasn't sure yet how she felt, she really liked him, more than she had liked any of the other idols she had dated, but she wasn't ready to get that serious, at the same time she didn't want to break up either. 

She squeezed him back and stepped back, "So what do you want to do? We could go swimming?" 

Jungkook grinned "Yay, sounds fun!"

This was another reason Lisa liked Jungkook, he didn't just meet up with her to have sex, he actually wanted to spend time with her and do fun things. She knew lots of idols simply used the place to have sex and scratch an itch but she had never been that comfortable with that. She was traditional in that sense, she wasn't seeing anyone else and she knew Jungkook wasn't either, they were committed to each other even if it wasn't super serious yet. 

Lisa was running beside the pool laughing, Jungkook came up behind her and threw her into the pool. 

"Aish, guys seriously," Jisoo got up from the pool deck chair, "you guys are so annoying!" 

"Sorry unnie!" Lisa gasped, as her head broke the surface. Then Jungkook jumped into the water as well, soaking Jisoo again. 

"I swear to god!" Jisoo stamped her foot.

"You ok babe?" A deep voice said. 

Jisoo looked around, "Hey baby, don't worry just the two maknaes being children as usual." Her whole demeanor had softened as she looked at Sehun, they had been together for almost four years, together they were probably the best looking couple the industry had ever seen. With her crazy personality, Sehun's calmness tamed her and balanced her out perfectly. 

"That's good, we should head to the bar and get some drinks and hang out with the adults." He put the emphasis on the last word as he handed her a towel. 

"Thanks for coming to the rescue my man, you saved us!" Jungkook laughed. Jisoo shot him a glare under Sehun's arm as they headed towards the stair case. 

Lisa was still giggling as she reached for Jungkook under the water, he shuddered slightly as her hands brushed his stomach, "Babe..." he groaned, "not here ok.. otherwise I might have an.. accident." 

Lisa laughed again, "Are you that in love with me?".

Jungkook froze slightly, 'Shit.' she thought, she hadn't meant to say that, it had just slipped out, she suddenly dunked Jungkook under the water and swam away quickly to try and diffuse the awkwardness. Later, back in the bedroom, as she came out the shower, she saw Jungkook sitting on the bed waiting for her. She had already told her management not to expect her back until the next morning so they could spend more time together, although she was beginning to regret that a little based on his expression.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" She sat down next to him in her towel on the bed.

"Lisa... what are we doing?" Jungkook was away facing her, his voice serious. 

"We're dating... We are having fun... I really enjoy spending my time with you, I wouldn't be here if I didn't..?" Lisa's voice teetered off.. 

"But is that all there is? I.... I really, really like you Lisa, I want to know that there is something we are headed towards, that we are both on the same page.. You know I am not seeing anyone else, and all I want to do is spend more time with you.." He turned around and looked up at her expectantly. 

'He wants me to say it...' Lisa felt trapped, she leaned into Jungkook and put her arms around him, "I really like you too... trust me we are on the same page".

She pushed him down on to bed kissing him. She felt cowardly, she knew that wasn't what he had been hoping for and was trying to offer him a consolation prize. She felt him sigh slightly and she deepened the kiss, taking her towel off and letting it drop to the floor, she began to take off his clothes. Jungkook's eyes popped a bit, he loved her body, her sexiness, the way she moved it just right. Lisa knelt down between his legs and took him in her mouth. His head rolled back as he began to pant slightly. He quickly dropped down to his knees as well and pulled her up onto the bed, rolling a condom onto himself he sank into her. Lisa clenched slightly, although she was turned on, he was big and she hadn't been quite ready to receive him.

"Slow down." She panted. 

Jungkook slowly rolled his hips into her, "Okay..?" 

"Yes...just like that.." 

They groaned as their bodies slipped against each other. As he felt her relax he slowly pulled out and rolled her over, Lisa got up on to her knees, he pushed into her again and started to pick up the pace. Lisa could feel herself getting closer, as they both panted the room began to heat up, she felt herself release and she came, hard. Jungkook reached towards her face and pulled her round to look at him, looking into her eyes as he spilled himself into her. He pulled out slowly and disposed of the condom, pulling her back into the he bed, he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep. Lisa drifted off to sleep as well, feeling both satisfied and guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi there, I've posted two chapters up for my first ever post as I felt one chapter alone probably wouldn't give you enough of the story. I am planning to update every week. I've never published anything before so please let me know comments and feedback. Also please read the next chapter :)


	2. It’s just fan fiction right?

They hadn't broached the since that night, Jungkook seemed to understand that Lisa wasn't ready to say the L word and had stopped trying to push it. They still texted a lot and met up when they could but he had definitely stepped away a bit emotionally, giving her space to get there in her own time. Lisa couldn't help but feel relieved, between the world tour they had just set off on and their intense schedule she barely had time eat let alone worry about her emotions with Jungkook. She liked things as they were, was that so bad? She couldn't help but wonder whether it was the schedule that was holding her back or whether it was Jungkook himself. On paper he was pretty much perfect, part of the most successful K-POP boyband of the modern era, good looking, good body, kind, considerate, great in bed... What was wrong with her? She knew there were so many girls that would kill to be in her position.. 

"Unnie, how did you know Sehun was the one?", she asked Jisoo, who was sitting on the sofa in their hotel room. 

"I didn't know straight away I guess... we had known each other for quite a long time before we actually got together, and then it just clicked I suppose, why? Is little J not giving you enough?" She said in a teasing voice. 

Lisa slapped her arm, "Hey, come on, I'm trying to be serious, he's so great, but there's just something missing you know? I just can't seem to get there...Is it me?" 

Jisoo looked at her, her expression was pensive, "You're young Lisa, it's ok not be sure and ready to fall in love and go in, just relax a bit, had fun and just try make sure you are always being honest with Jungkook and yourself." 

Lisa looked surprised, "That... that was really good advice unnie, thank you." She leant in and gave Jisoo a hug. 

At that moment Jennie and Rose came in to flop on sofas as well. They looked tired and sweaty, having had to stay behind at rehearsal to work on their new set pieces. Lisa handed them bottles of water, which they took gratefully. 

"I swear they are trying to kill us.." Rose panted from her corner, "if they ask me to body roll one more time, I swear to god..." 

"I know," Jennie's voice sounded weak, "I feel like they make our solo set pieces as demanding as possible to try and make sure we never want to do solos again.." 

"Hey this will make you laugh," Jisoo passed her phone to Jennie, "apparently you and Lisa were so convincing on our last V-live that they have an anniversary for you." 

Jennie started scrolling through the tweet chuckling to herself, "If there was an award for K-POP best actresses Lis, we would be in with shot!" Lisa laughed as well, the JenLisa fandom had only increased since their last concert, sometimes Lisa felt bad, knowing that there were lots of people that drew strength from thinking that her and Jennie were in a relationship - she cringed to think if it got out that not only did they fake it but she was in a relationship with someone else. It was almost worse than if it were true, almost. Korea, although becoming more accepting of same sex relationship still very much operated a don't ask don't tell or be the representative for the community sort of policy. Within the K-POP industry, it was a no no, date if you must, have sex to get it out your system - but you better damn make sure you don't go there with the same sex. 

Lisa was fairly un-inquisitive when it came to her own sexuality, as far as she knew she, and the girls, had never been that way inclined. 

Jennie's laugh scoff brought her out of her introspection, "What?" 

"There is so much fan fiction about us.... like dirty, explicit fan fiction.... oh my god!" She squealed and dropped the phone. 

"Let me see!" Lisa picked up the phone and glanced down, 'whooooaaa', Jennie had been right, this was some pretty dirty stuff, "Wow, people have very graphic imaginations, if it wasn't about me and you I think it would turn me on!". They laughed and said their good nights.

***** 

Later that night in bed, Lisa tossed and turned in bed, she lay on back. She was frustrated, she reached under her bed for her vibrator, she flipped open her phone and started scrolling through Pornhub. 20 mins later she was even more frustrated, nothing seemed to be doing it, she paused... 'No it was too weird...' She slowly opened twitter and scrolled down the tweets Jennie had shown her earlier. She followed the link and started reading...

"Fuck Lisa, just like that.." 

Jennie was lying naked on the bed, beads of sweat running down her body. She was so tight, so wound up and Lisa was driving her wild. Lisa was slowly licking her tongue down her stomach, looking up she slowly bit her innner thigh. 

"Look at me Jennie"

"Lisa, Lisa please..."

Lisa smiled down at Jennie, she loved the power she had over the small girl. Slowly she let fingers trace towards Jennie's centre, she slowly ran them up and down her slit, collecting the moisture had already pooled there. Looking into Jennie's eyes is she plunged her fingers in, Jennie's back arched as she gripped the sheets tightly in both her fists...

Lisa felt her own centre tense suddenly. 'Fuck that had been hot...' She lay in her bed panting slightly. 'What had just happened, what have I done...' She felt guilty, she knew it was wrong, Jennie was like her sister she had know her since they had been teenagers, getting off to something like that just felt so.... wrong... but maybe that was what made it exciting? Lisa didn't know, she was confused, but she also knew that she was satisfied, shrugging slightly to herself she fell asleep. Over the next few weeks she started to read more and more, there was a whole library of JenLisa fiction online. Of varying qualities, but there were some pretty good ones. Lisa found that she did generally gravitate towards the more explicit and mature ones, they just excited her, the taboo and the exploration of something new was getting her off like nothing else seemed to be able to at the moment. She noticed it was started to impact how she look at other women, and looking at Jennie has become downright awkward. She couldn't help look at Jennie and instantly think about the ways she had masturbated to her, she had to shake her and remind herself that it wasn't real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is the first time I've ever really written anything like this and have say it was pretty fun! I've always enjoyed reading fanfics that were a bit more grounded in reality so wanted try myself. Please let me know what you think in the comments, I'll look to update once a week if people are interested.


	3. So it’s not just me?

“So you girls can go the K-Bar but remember, don’t do anything stupid and for god’s sake make sure you don’t get seen outside, if any photos get taken of you I will remove all your privileges, for all of you!” 

The girls couldn’t believe they being allowed to go to the club, they were very rarely allowed any freedom in public areas. But they had just won their rookie award and the CEO had promised that they could have whatever they wanted. Getting ready that night Lisa was excited, it had been ages since they had been able to let their hair down, YG had been super strict since they had started touring and they hadn’t been allowed any free time. Her phone buzzed, ‘Hey are you free tonight?’ She looked at the text message, Jungkook had been wanting to see her for the past week now but they had just been so busy... at least that is what she kept telling herself. She knew she probably should invite him, boybands in general had a lot more freedom so it would’ve been easy for him to come - but she wanted to have fun with the girls and not feel any guilt for not being in the same place emotionally. This was their night, their reward and she wanted to spend time with her girls, as if on cue there was a light knock on her door. 

“Hey, are you ready yet?” Jennie face appeared through the door frame.

Lisa looked up quickly, “Eh yeah just give me a minute..” 

“Lisa... I don’t know if... if I’ve done something to annoy you but I feel that I am always making you uncomfortable... anyway whatever it is, I am truly sorry...” Jennie voice petered out, she looked upset. 

Lisa jumped up and put her arms around her, she felt so guilty, Jennie had no idea that it was all Lisa, all Lisa and her hormones and her dirty, confusing thoughts. “No, I’m sorry, you haven’t done anything wrong.... it’s.. it’s Jungkook, he’s just been so clingy recently - taking up all my energy, I’m sorry.” She knew she was lying, but she couldn’t tell Jennie the truth. 

Jennie looked a bit doubtful but seemed to accept her story. “Okay... well lets try have fun tonight!” 

The lights in the club shot out multi-colored rays at every angle, the dance beat made the floor pulse and there were bodies everywhere. Jisoo and Rose had already downed shots and were on the dance floor with some of the other trainees they knew from YG. The VIP area was thankfully paparazzi free and the no photo policy meant that the girls actually felt free to let loose. Jennie was chatting with some of the girls from RedVelvet at the bar, Lisa could hear Irene and Wendy’s laughter echo across the bar. Lisa smiled to herself, she actually felt relaxed, being a K-POP star was hard, there were lots of rules, lots of sacrifice, but at times like this she felt like they were just normal girls having fun with their friends. Seulgi sidled up next to her, with an extra beer in hand. Seulgi and Lisa had got on from the moment they had met, they both loved dancing and were generally much more like tomboys (or as people liked to call it “oppa”) in comparison to their girly bandmates. Lisa nodded her head in thanks and put the beer to her lips. 

“How are you? Are you still seeing Jungkook?” Seulgi stood close so that Lisa could hear her. Lisa wasn’t sure if was because of how she was feeling about Jennie or just women in general but she was acutely aware of Seulgi’s body and the heat she was giving off from being so close to her. 

“Yeah it’s... it’s going ok... I don’t know... I haven’t been feeling the same recently.” She signed again and took another sip of her drink. 

“Oh really? Why do you think that is?” Seulgi leant in closer. 

“I...I am just a bit confused about... about my feelings...” Lisa was struggling to concentrate with Seulgi being that close, she took a quick step back, “...anyway, shall we go dance?” 

On the dance floor is where Lisa felt the most free, she loved the feeling of music flowing through her body and how her body just instinctively knew what to do. Lisa had been dancing nearly all her life and her body always knew how to hit the beat just right. Seulgi was also a fantastic dancer, between the two of them the dance floor was on fire. People were looking at them in awe as they effortlessly danced together to the beat. 

The next song came on with a much slower Spanish beat, Seulgi sidled over to her and whispered, “Want to see people lose their shit?”

Lisa grinned, she was feeling brave after the shots and beers she had drunk up until this point, “Go on, I dare you!”

Seulgi laughed, standing behind Lisa she started grinding her hips seductively into Lisa’s behind, Lisa jumped a bit in surprise, but not wanting to be outdone in a dance battle she slowly backed into Seulgi lap and shimmied up and down. They could see the people around them staring in surprise for a second before joining in with just as much gusto. 

Lisa leaned back into laughing Seulgi and said, “I think we are going to make headlines!”

“Haha you bet...” Seulgi slowed her hips down, she leaned forwards and whispered into Lisa’s ear, “...but not gonna lie, it’s kinda hot...”

It was like someone had just stoped the music, turned all the lights on and poured ice cold water on to Lisa’s head. Lisa was suddenly painfully aware of what was happening, she was dancing with Seulgi, in a sexual way and as much as it was for a laugh she couldn’t deny that she was getting turned on. Seulgi was an amazing dancer, with a hot, incredible body - her abs were visible under her crop top and Lisa was all over her. 

“Shit...” She mumbled as she jumped away and ran to the bathrooms where she quickly opened a stall, sat down and held her head in her hands. What was she thinking? This wasn’t like her, she liked boys, she liked Jungkook, hell she liked penis.... But the last few weeks had been so confusing, the things she had read while she had pleasured herself, the way she kept catching herself looking at Jennie, the way she had felt dancing with Seulgi. Her racing thoughts swarmed around her heads, emphasized by the alcohol she had consumed and dull thudding music in the background. The worst of it was that she didn’t know whether it was Jennie, Seulgi or the idea of women in general that was causing her confusion and inner dilemma. 

“Lisa... Lisa are you in here?” Seulgi’s voice drifted through the bathroom, “It’s just me... you ran off, are you ok?”

Lisa sighed, pulled herself together, put a smile on her face and stepped out of the cubicle. “Oh hey, yes I’m fine - too much to drink you know.” Her voice was high and she struggled to sound normal. She avoided eye contact with Seulgi and proceeded to make a great show of washing her hands, she noticed that no one else seemed to be in the bathroom with them. 

“Look, it’s ok, I... I get it...” Seulgi put her hand on Lisa’s shoulder and tried to get her to look at her. 

“Yeah you know...light weight, the music, all those people...”

“No Lisa, I mean I get it... I get how you felt when... when we were dancing like that...”

Lisa looked over sharply, “I’m not sure I know what you mean.” Her eyes darted around the room. 

Seugli sighed, “Don’t worry, I locked the door, no one is coming in here... You can talk freely.”

Lisa took in a deep breathe, she had known Seulgi for years, they had always been open with each other, they were close, sometimes even closer even than Lisa was with the other girls in the band. She looked at Seulgi in the eye, took a deep breathe and slowly began to tell her everything, from the fanfiction online, to how she was feeling about Jungkook to how everything in her head was making her question everything.

“...so you see, I just don’t really know where I stand at the moment, and when we were dancing I felt things, different things... god please don’t tell anyone.”

Seulgi hadn’t said anything whilst Lisa had talked, she had patiently held onto Lisa hand and just nodded encouragingly. When Lisa had finished she had brought her arms around Lisa and hugged her. “I understand how you feel... I have always felt like that, ever since... well I don’t think I have ever fancied boys in the way we are taught we should...” 

Lisa looked up hopefully, “You mean you... you also have these types of feelings?”

“Yes.” Seulgi made it sound so simple, Lisa felt envious.

“How did you know?”

“Let’s just say, when I was a trainee, I had feelings for someone and they...er... showed me the way...and after that it sort of just became part of my life”

Lisa’s jaw dropped, “You mean you have acted...no...act on these feelings?”

Seulgi nodded, “Yes, not often mind you... it’s risky and there isn’t exactly a huge dating pool, but yes I have had a few girlfriends, no one to speak about at the moment.” She suddenly looked embarrassed, taking in a deep breathe she continued, “In fact, I have always... always had a crush... a crush on you.. and if... if you wanted to explore anything... I would be willing to... you know...”

“I’m not sure I understand...” Lisa’s mind was whirring furiously, so much knowledge had just been dropped on her, she had effectively just come out, Seulgi had completely accepted her, Seulgi was also out, Seulgi liked her, Seulgi wanted to... “Ohhh...”

Seulgi leaned in closer, looked at Lisa’s lips, and then hesitated as if asking permission. Lisa nodded slowly. Seulgi pressed her lips gently against Lisa. They were soft, so soft, Lisa felt butterflies in her stomach and she returned Seulgi’s kiss, she felt Seulgi deepen the kiss and slip her tongue into her mouth. She felt Seulgi’s hand running up and down her back, pulling her in closer... and then Seulgi pulled away and lightly kissed her on the lips again. 

“How was that?”

“That was, that was...” Lisa was struggling to find the words, that had been amazing, it had felt so right, she felt like parts of her life were slotting together, she felt a happiness and calmness that she had never been able to reach with Jungkook. 

“I know... I want you to know there is no pressure, tonight was... great, but this is a lot for you to take in and think about. I want you to know I have no expectations but please feel free to reach out to me whenever you need to, whether as a friend... or something more, I am here for you.” The suggestion of what something more could be was clear, but Seulgi’s eyes held nothing in them but sincerity. In that moment Lisa felt so lucky to have someone like Seulgi in her life, to have someone like that to help guide her through this mess that was her emotions. 

“Thank you.”

Later on the that Lisa lay awake in bed, the rest of the evening had been uneventful in comparison, she had Seulgi had left the bathroom and proceeded to dance with the girls as if nothing had happened. It had been a great night, Lisa felt buoyed by her discovery and found that her awkwardness around Jennie seemed to have evaporated - go figure it was ‘girls’ and not ‘a girl’ that was causing her dilemma and she felt so much relief. She and Jennie had drunk their body weight in shots and celebrated with the rest of the girls on their victory. Now in bed she could feel the alcohol still coursing through her body, across the hall she could hear one of the girls being sick in the loos, she laughed to herself, yes, she still had lots of questions but she felt the biggest one had been answered for her - what she did about it she would figure out tomorrow. She heard a gentle knocking on the door. 

“Hey it’s me.” Jennie came creeping into her room to get into her bed, “I’m glad we are back to normal Lis, I’ve missed you...”

“Me too Jennie, I’m sorry, I think I just had some things I needed to figure out.”

“I understand, do you think one day you will tell me what it is you needed to figure out?”

“Once I’ve got there I promise I will.”

Jennie smiled contently, she snuggled up to Lisa and they fell asleep in the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the hits and kudos so far, been so happy with the response. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, please leave any feedback or comments you have :)


	4. More than friends?

It had been a couple of weeks since Lisa’s encounter with Seulgi, they had been messaging quite a bit - but neither of them mentioned what had happened between them. Lisa still felt quite awkward and Seulgi seemed to sense this and very much took Lisa’s lead. She had seen Jungkook a couple of times but both times had been as group outing with BTS and they hadn’t had any alone time. Lisa was secretly very grateful for this, she wasn’t in the headspace to be intimate with him and didn’t know how she was going to handle the situation should it arise. 

Her phone dinged, ‘Hey the girls have asked if we want to come over for a sleepover, I assume that’s ok?’ She looked down at Seulgi’s message and quickly typed back, ‘Of course, can’t wait to see you guys.’ She found that she was genuinely excited to see Seulgi, she couldn’t be sure whether it was more than friendship she was feeling but she was determined that it wouldn’t be awkward.

The girls were allowed to have sleepovers fairly often with other girls groups, especially with groups that their management were familiar with and had a good reputation. RedVelvet thankfully fulfilled both of these criteria, they had known each other since their trainee days and would often socialise together at the big events and after schedule. Having arrived around dinner time the girls were now sitting in a circle on the floor playing a drinking game. No schedule the next day meant they were pretty free to do what they wanted.

“Ok...ok... truth of dare?” 

The bottle has spun to Seulgi’s, she groaned, “Oh come on, why me?!... ok... erm truth?”

“Who do you think is the hottest girl in this room?”

Seulgi glanced quickly over at Lisa blushing furiously, “Um... I don’t know... you are all gorgeous!” 

“Weak! Come on, you have to answer!”

Seulgi shook her head and instead took a swig from her drink. “Can’t do that, I respect you all too much.” Seulgi span the bottle and this time it landed on Lisa. 

“Go on Lisa, same question - who do you think is the hottest girl in the room.”

Lisa felt panic rise inside her, she looked over at Seulgi before looking away quickly. She couldn’t say Seulgi - that was too obvious, wasn’t it? Should she say Jennie and make a joke about their ‘love’, but again that could make Seulgi feel uncomfortable. “Sorry, I agree with Seulgi, I couldn’t possibly choose!” She took a deep drink and span the bottle again. 

It landed on Wendy, “Screw this, Joy, I think you’re the hottest one”

“Yah what about me!?” Irene’s voice suddenly rang out Wendy looked around sheepishly. 

“Irene! You know you are the visual of Korea! I just....” Wendy looked frantically between between Joy and Irene before collapsing in heap in the middle of the circle.

Seulgi and Lisa glanced at each other, clinked their bottles together and together murmured, “This is why we didn’t say anything...”

It was late by the time the girls had started to fall asleep. Lisa slowly crept out of the living room in search of her bed, as she reached the door of her bedroom she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Do you mind if I join you?” Seulgi’s soft voice cut through the silence. 

Lisa thought about it, she didn’t have to think for long. “Sure why not.”

Standing by her wardrobe Lisa passed Seulgi a pair of sweats and surreptitiously watched / tried not to watch her get changed, she had seen Seulgi’s body many times, but she felt even more acutely aware this time. Seulgi looked up and caught her eye, Lisa looked away quickly and busied herself pretending to choose a pair of pajamas from her drawers. 

“You can look... I don’t mind.” Seulgi lay down on the bed next to Lisa, the dip caused Lisa to roll closer to the middle - she was within touching distance of Seulgi now. They lay there face to face, not saying anything for a while, just looking into each other’s eyes. 

Seulgi was first to break the silence, “Have you had time at all to think about what I said in the bathroom?”

Lisa was quiet for a moment, she had thought about nothing else. She was now sure that she had feelings for women and she was pretty certain she also had more than friendly feelings towards Seulgi. But it was a delicate situation, she didn’t just want to use Seulgi as an experiment, what if it didn’t work out - would their friendship survive? What about Jungkook - what was she meant to do about him? It all just felt very complicated. 

“Yes, yes I have, a lot...” She took her hands in hers, she couldn’t believe she was about to say this out loud, “I want what happened in the bathroom to happen again, but I can’t make any promises, I don’t know how concrete my feelings are for you... I want to explore but I also don’t want to hurt you or mess you around... does that make sense? I want my cake and I want to eat it too - I know it’s selfish, it’s all just so intense you know? I just-”

Seulgi interrupted, taking her face into her hands she kissed her, Lisa was surprised but returned the kiss, they wrapped their arms around each other, Seulgi’s hands started to explore Lisa’s back and sides but she kept it PG, she seemed to know the Lisa wasn’t quite ready to take that step yet.

“That’s a risk I am willing to take, just be honest with me, keep communicating with me, if it gets too much for me feelings wise I promise I will pull the plug, can I just ask one thing? Please don’t continue to sleep with Jungkook, you can keep seeing him, kissing him if you must but please don’t sleep with him, I draw the line at that.”

Lisa considered, that all felt very reasonable, Seulgi really was too good for her, “I promise, I also promise I won’t keep us in this situation forever, I will make a decision.” She leaned in again to kiss Seulgi, pushing her further into the bed. 

***

Lisa was happy, happier than she had been in ages. The irony that because Seulgi was a girl they didn’t need permission to hang out, they didn’t have to sneak around or meet in secret often made her laugh. Of course they couldn’t been affectionate in public but they could actually do fun things together unaccompanied. She had been avoiding Jungkook, blaming her hectic work schedule and her managers’ suspicions as to why they couldn’t hang out so much. They had met up a couple of times but both times Lisa had made an excuse to leave early. 

Seulgi was so easy to be around, the switch of their friendship into something more felt natural, although they hadn’t yet gone all the way Lisa felt that she was ready and appreciated the time Seulgi had given her to get there mentally. They had come up with the excuse that they were choreographing a dance together as a joint venture between SM and YG - in fact they had lied so well that somehow it had actually turned into a full blown project with both agencies backing the idea and providing them with practice rooms and help should they need them. Only problem was they now actually needed to come up with a dance - luckily they were more than up to the task.

“Ok, lets take it from the top.” Seulgi was making her way to the stereo.

“I can’t, I think I’m going to die...” Lisa was gasping on the floor. 

Seulgi laughed, “You guys at YG clearly aren’t trained hard enough.”

“Hey no - you just have insane stamina!” Lisa sat up, she was sweaty and hot, she peeled off her shift so that she was just in her sports bra, the sweat was pouring down her abs as she took a deep drink from her water bottle. 

“Whoa babe, come on that’s just not fair” Seulgi was staring appreciatively her. 

Lisa winked at Seulgi, flexing her abs as she leaned forward, “Like what you see?”

“Haha, you know I do.” Seulgi made her way make to Lisa and placed her hands lightly on her hips, drawing her closer she kissed her gently, “Do you know how hot you look right now?”

Lisa grinned, she returned Seulgi’s kiss, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in closer. Suddenly, they heard the door handle turn, jumping apart they quickly busied themselves, Seulgi with her phone and Lisa pretended to be stretching. 

“Are you guys done yet? Let’s go for dinner!” Jennie and Irene came bursting into the room. 

“Whoa, Lisa put some clothes on! My Seulgi is too innocent to see such things!” Irene threw a towel at Lisa. Who, catching it, laughed out loud. 

“Sorry, Seulgi has been working me hard!”

Jennie gave Lisa a slightly surprised look, in all the years she had know Lisa, through all the sweaty practice rooms they had been, in Lisa had never taken her clothes off. She had always been quite shy about her body, yet here she stood in just sports bra looking confident. She raised her eyebrows at Lisa, who shrugged in response. 

As they sat around the dinner table, Seulgi was texting Lisa under the table. They had already agreed that wouldn’t tell the girls about what was happening between them. Although the RedVelvet girls already knew about Seulgi’s preference - apparently they had known since Seulgi was about 13 - Lisa wasn’t ready to share. 

‘I am coming over to yours tonight?’  
‘Yes, I think the girls are out so we should have the place to ourselves.’  
‘Oh can’t wait ;)’

Lisa grinned at the message.

“What are you grinning about?” Jennie’s voice travelled across the table. 

Lisa’s head snapped up as she quickly hid her phone, “Nothing...”

“Sexting Jungkook are we? Come on Lis at least wait till we are out of here, you have ALL night to speak to him.” The others girls chuckled, Lisa looked over at Seulgi, she was frowning slightly. 

“Come on Jennie, you know it’s not like that.”

“Hey that’s not what you told me, you told me how big his d-”

“Anyway shall we get the bill?.” Lisa interrupted swiftly, trying to change the subject but not before she saw a hurt expression flash across Seulgi’s face.

“Ok Lis - we get it, you don’t want to share all the gory details.” Jennie laughed again before turning back to Irene. 

‘Please can we talk about it when you come over?’ Lisa looked over to Seulgi to see if she had got her message.   
I think we need to.’ Was all she got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits so far, please enjoy, so far I am about 1/3 through what I have written so far, I am choose to extend this one or write something new :) 
> 
> Let me know if you have any feedback.


	5. Was that ok?

The girls had left for rehearsal, as Lisa was dancing the machine of the group and was doing the choreography showcase with Seulgi she had been exempt from their extra dance classes - it wasn’t like she needed them anyway. 

The door bell rang, Lisa quickly made her way to the door to let Seulgi in. Seulgi walked past her and sat down on the couch. The silence was uncomfortable and Lisa knew then that she was in trouble, when they did manage to get time alone Seulgi was normally very affectionate. 

“I’m sorry about what Jennie said.”

“Are you still sleeping with him?” Seulgi’s voice sounded pained. 

“What - no of course not, I’ve barely seen him since we started...you know”

“Then why was Jennie saying all that stuff about him?”

Lisa shuffled, feeling a bit embarrassed, “Well before any of this started, we use to sleep together and I would... you know show off to the girls, immature I know. But none of that compares to how I feel about you.” She reached knelt down in front of Seulgi, “I mean, I wanted to tell you tonight, I’m going to break it off with him, I want to be with you exclusively.”

Seulgi looked up at her, “Really?”

“Really, I know that I want you, I am not saying I am ready to come out and tell everyone but I know that I want to be with you... just you.”

Seulgi smiled, she leant forward to kiss Lisa. “Are you sure?”

“Let me show you...?” Lisa leant in to meet Seulgi’s kiss. Taking Seulgi’s hand in hers she stood up and led her into the her bedroom, taking care to lock the door behind them. 

Lisa stood in her room kissing Seulgi passionately, her body was on fire, Seulgi was a fantastic kisser, she reached her arms round to Lisa’s back and slowly worked her hands under her shirt. She looked to Lisa as if asking permission, Lisa nodded reaching down to pull her top off completely.

Seulgi stepped back slightly, to admire Lisa’s body. Lisa had always been slim, but her muscles and abs were so well defined, even in the dimmed lights of the bedroom. “You are so beautiful, are you sure? I don’t want to pressure you, I’m happy to wait.” 

Lisa stepped towards Seulgi, “No I want you... I’llbe honest I have no idea what I’m doing, but I really want to go to the next step with you...”

Seulgi grinned, skimming her hand on Lisa’s cheek, she gently pushed her down into the bed, “Well lucky I do know what to do.”

Taking her lower lip between hers, Seulgi gently lay on top of Lisa, her hands running up and down Lisa’s sides. She kissed her deeply, slipping her tongue into her mouth she gently pulled Lisa hair, causing her head to arch backwards, exposing her neck that she then proceeded to lick downwards. Lisa could barely contain herself, Seulgi had clearly been holding back on her, they had made out plenty of times but never like this. She felt her hands on Seulgi’s shirt buttons, she started to undo them as Seulgi continued to place gentle kisses on her jawline. They continued to strip each other slowly until they were both naked. Seulgi leant in to kiss Lisa again, she then made her way down Lisa neck, between her breasts and down her stomach. 

She slowly kissed her way down to Lisa’s hips and nipped them affectionately. Her hands rub the insides of Lisa’s thighs before bring them round to stroke her ass. Nestling herself between Lisa legs, she looked up again, “Are you sure?” 

Lisa was incredibly turned on, all this teasing had left her quivering mess, “I swear to god if you stop I will never forgive you.”

Seulgi laughed, kissing Lisa’s inner things she slowly leaned in and licked Lisa’s centre in one long strong, before positioning her head at an angle, intent on showing Lisa what all that fan fiction and curiosity was like in the real world .

**** 

Lisa had never felt anything like this, of course she had had guys go down on her before, but this was different. Seulgi was reaching parts of her she didn’t even know existed. She jerked slightly when she felt Seulgi’s fingers at her entrance. Seulgi kissed her way back up Lisa’s body, settling her lips at the crook of her neck she plunged two fingers deep into Lisa. 

“Fuck...”

Seulgi began to pump her fingers, gently at first, teasing Lisa by pulling them all the way out before pushing them back in. She continued to kiss Lisa’s neck, her breasts and her lips. 

“Seulgi... faster... please...” Lisa couldn’t believe she was begging, she had been worried that sex without a penis wouldn’t be able to ... fill ... her in the way that she was used to. But Seulgi seemed to know how to use two fingers like it was so much more. Lisa could feel pressure building inside her, with Seulgi’s lips all over her body she felt like she was going into sensory overload. 

Seulgi obliged, she began thrusting harder, she slipped another finger in and pumped them hard and fast, Lisa felt like she was on the verge of pain but Seulgi managed to keep it pleasurable and then she felt her self tighten and then explode. 

“Oh my god...” Lisa lay in sweaty heap on the bed, she couldn’t believe how good that had been. Seulgi lay next to, lightly kissing her forehead as she stroked her face. 

“Was that ok?”

“Seulgi... I think you killed me. I have never felt anything like that before, how did you - where did you - I don’t even want know.” Lisa’s eyes screwed up with embarrassment, she couldn’t believe how good it had been and how loud she had been, she tried to hide her face. 

“Hey, don’t hide.” Seulgi tried to move her hand away, “That was so hot watching you.” She leaned in to kiss Lisa again and pulled their naked bodies closer. Lisa sighed contently into Seulgi’s chest, she slowly rolled them over so that she was on top, nipping Seulgi’s shoulder and leaning up to capture her lips in a long satisfying kiss.

“Teach me, I want to make you feel as good as you just did...” 

Seulgi laughed lightly, “You don’t have to do anything, trust me I enjoyed that almost as much you did.”

“Not possible, please, I want to...please you...” Lisa had always loved giving people pleasure, she enjoyed the power it gave her and the feeling of satisfaction at watching someone come apart. But she was nervous, she wasn’t really sure what she was doing or what to expect. 

“Ok, shall we have lesson 1?” Seulgi interrupted her thoughts. Lisa nodded enthusiastically and started to kiss her way down Seulgi’s stomach. Seulgi stopped her, “Now that is the advance class class, trust me - I really want to go there with you but lets start slow ok?” She slowly took Lisa’s hand and guided it downwards and let is rest between her legs. She leaned up slightly to whisper into Lisa’s ear, “Now just to do me what you like to do to yourself, I’ll guide you.” 

Lisa gulped, the bravado that she had shown earlier had disappeared, could she really do this? She looked down at Seulgi who was looking up at her with lust and affection. She moved her hand towards Seulgi’s centre and begin to lightly stroke her, she could see Seulgi’s eyes close as she moaned. 

“Is that okay?”

“Yes that is perfect...” 

Emboldened, Lisa began to make firm circular movements, kissing Seulgi and making sure she maintained eye contact. She tentatively slipped a finger between Seulgi’s folds. She gasped slightly, it was so wet and tight, she had never imagined what it would feel like to do this to someone else. It just felt so good, she began to pump it in out slowly. She felt Seulgi’s breathe begin quicken. Remembering what Seulgi had done to her she slowly slipped another finger in and started to move them more quickly. 

“Yes... just like that, keep going...”

Lisa continued to kiss Seulgi, moving her lips to her neck as she continued to pump in and out of her. She could feel Seulgi begin to shake, her hand was beginning ache slightly but she was determined to make Seulgi cum. Just when she thought she couldn’t keep it going she felt Seulgi tighten and let out a long gasp. She grinned, slowing down and then slowly removing her fingers she continued to kiss Seulgi, wrapping her arms around her and they turned on their sides to spoon. 

“A+... you passed lesson 1 with flying colors.”

They fell into a deep slumber, naked together in the Lisa bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, again first time I’ve ever written anything like this, hope it was ok!
> 
> Let me know if you have any feedback / are enjoying the story so far!


	6. Is there someone else?

“I don’t understand, why are you doing this?” Jungkook’s pained expression filled up Lisa’s screen. Following last night... and this morning, Lisa had decided that she really did need to end it with Jungkook, sooner rather than later. Letting Seulgi sneak out in the morning she was now lying in her bed with her phone in front of her. Unable to wait until the next time she was able to either sneak out or have free time in her ever hectic schedule she decided that a video call was the best way to go. Jungkook had answered immediately looking hopeful, but as the conversation wore on his expression had changed dramatically. 

“It’s not you, it’s me, I just don’t feel the same way I used to... We barely see each other as it is...” Lisa was struggling to come up with a reason that wasn’t just that she had fallen for someone else. 

“But we agreed that it was okay like that, I thought you wanted you space? If you want us to spend more time together you know I will make the time for you...” Jungkook’s pleading eyes caused Lisa’s heart to break slightly. He hadn’t done anything wrong, he had always been good to her, she felt so guilty 

“Jungkook, please... you don’t deserve this, you deserve someone who can give you what you need.”

“Is there someone else?”

Lisa jumped slightly but tried to cover up swiftly, “Wh-what do you mean?” 

“Come on Lis, you have become more distant recently, and I can see from your gram that you aren’t that much busier than normal... if there is someone else I think I deserve to know...”

Lisa mind was in overdrive, yes there was someone else but she wasn’t ready to tell Jungkook about Seulgi yet. But she had known Jungkook for years and she had been with him for almost a 6 months - she owed him something truthful. 

“It’s about me and my mindset, I am just not sure about what I want, what I need. But I know it isn’t you, I am so sorry Jungkook, I like hanging out with you but I’m not in love with you. I never have been... and I think you know that.”

Jungkook let out a long sigh, “I know... I know you have never been as into it as I am, I just... I just hoped you would get there on your own.. I understand... Lisa, I’m going to hang up now - I need some time, please don’t contact me...”

The screen went blank, Lisa let out a deep breathe - she felt guilty but happy at the same time. She felt bad for hurting Jungkook when he had done nothing wrong, but she also felt happy that she had made the decision, she knew it was the right decision. She quickly text Seulgi, “Are you free later? I want to ask you something?” Smiling to herself she headed into the shower. 

**

“Lisa, you broke up with Jungkook?” Jennie’s voice cut across the table they were having lunch at. Rose and Jisoo looked equally surprised.

“How did you know?”

“RM just text me - said Jungkook is a mess.”

Lisa felt a pang of guilt in her heart, “Yes... I did, I haven’t felt the same way in a while.”

Jennie looked hurt, “Why didn’t you say anything to us? Why are we only just hearing about this now? You have been so secretive recently - what’s going on with you?”

Lisa wasn’t really sure what to say, she loved her girls but this was... different. She didn’t want to discuss her and Seulgi with them. She wasn’t sure what their reaction would be and was worried that they would be stressed about what this could mean for BlackPink if it became public, Lisa didn’t want to burden them. 

“You know how busy we are, I am just tired and Jungkook was just another thing for me...”

“You seem to have no problem spending all your time with Seulgi? I’ve noticed you are spending lots of her time with her.” Jennie’s accusation stumped Lisa. 

“Y-you know that is because of the showcase... What are you saying?”

Jennie seemed to collect herself, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you, I’m just sad because I feel like we aren’t as close and you seem to only make time for Seulgi...”

Lisa felt bad, if only Jennie knew how close to the truth she was, “Jennie - please don’t worry yourself, I love you, I love you all. You don’t need to worry about me, I promise that if I do need anything I will reach out to you.” She leaned in to snuggle Jennie closer, “Come on, you know it’s JenLisa forever!”

Jennie playfully slapped Lisa away, “Aish - away with you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter this week :)


	7. Want to be my girlfriend?

The lights in the dance studio were the only things left on in the building. Seulgi and Lisa had been practicing hard into the late hours of the night. It was 1am and they were pretty sure they were the only ones left. Exhausted they were both lying on the floor taking panting. 

“So what did you mean by your text?” Seulgi panted.

In her rush to make it to dance practice on time and then Seulgi putting her through her paces Lisa had completely forgotten about her big news to tell Seulgi. She rolled over so that she was lying face to face with Seulgi. 

“I broke up with Jungkook today.”

“Really?” Seulgi looked so happy, she leaned in to kiss Lisa quickly on the lips. “Thank you Lisa, you don’t know how happy that makes me to know... to know that you no longer have feelings for him as well.” 

“That’s not all.” Lisa sat up now, she felt nervous but excited, “I want to you to be my girlfriend Seulgi. I want us to be together properly.” 

Seulgi looked surprised, “Oh my god, you’re serious?”

Lisa frowned slightly, “I thought this is w-what you wanted...” She turned away from Seulgi and hugged herself, wishing that the ground would swallow her up. 

“Hey..” Seulgi had scooted closer to Lisa, “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to hear you say that, I am just so surprised you’ve made the decision so soon, I thought I would have to put up with you stringing me along for months with Jungkook... I just can’t believe that it’s all happening already!” She leaned into to try and kiss Lisa again, who turned away again. “Lisa, please believe me, I am so happy, I want to be your girlfriend, I want you to my be girlfriend, you just took me by surprise. But it’s the best surprise!” This time when she tried to kiss Lisa, Lisa accepted her and kissed her back, they continued kissing until Seulgi was lying on top of Lisa and they were making out heavily on the studio floor. 

“Come on, we better leave before someone comes in to lock up.”

Lisa pulled Seulgi in closer, “How are about we stay...?”

Seulgi kissed Lisa before pushing her away again, “Come on be good, lets go to pool at the club?”

**

Lisa broke the surface of the water, she lazed around in the shallow end of the pool. Seulgi had gone to go get some drinks from the bar, it was about 2 am but INUIT was still really busy. With lots of idols around letting off steam and having fun. Lisa could see some of the BlackPink and RedVelvet girls were also lounging by the pool. She felt as hand touch her shoulder, turning around she saw Jungkook facing her in the water. 

“Hey..”

“Oh hi Jungkook, how are you... it’s been a while?”

She could feel Jungkook’s eyes on her body, she self consciously covered herself underwater, she could see he was a little bit drunk - his eyes seemed unfocused and his pupils were shot. 

Seeing her reaction he frowned, “Why are you shying away from me?” He stepped closer to her in the pool and took hold of her arm in the pool, “It’s not like I haven’t seen it all before.”

Lisa tried to pull away but he held on fast, luckily there was a lot of noise around the pool so no one was paying any attention to them. “Jungkook, come on let go.” She laughed nervously. 

“Are you happy now? Is he better than me?”

“W-what are you talking about?” Lisa was completely confused.

“I know there is someone else Lis, why else would you just end it like that? We were good together, you loved it - there is no other explanation!” Jungkook pulled her closer to him and ran his hands down her body, she jerked away in response but he held on even tighter, “Don’t make a scene Lis, come on, I know what you like, I know how dirty you are.” He pulled her hand down towards his crotch, “Come on, one last time for old times - ”

Out of nowhere someone pushed into Jungkook, he fell into the water with a splash. “I think she said let go...” Seulgi was at Lisa’s side looking livid. 

“Stay out of this Seulgi, it’s none of your business.” They were beginning to draw attention now. 

RM could see what was happening, wading into the pool and tried to coax Jungkook out of the water, he looked apologetically at Lisa and Seulgi, “I’m sorry Lisa, he’s been drinking - he doesn’t know what he’s saying.”

Jungkook pulled free, “I know exactly what I’m saying, she’s the cheater, breaking up with me for no reason and now she’s putting it out there for anyone to have, dirty slut.” 

Lisa was crying, she felt so attacked by Jungkook’s outburst and shaken up by his aggressive nature, at the same time she also felt guilty because Jungkook was right, she had broken up with him for someone else, there had been overlap - he just got the gender wrong. She looked over at Seulgi, who was looking disgusted by him. 

“Jungkook... I’m really sorry I hurt you - but that doesn’t give you the right to try and hurt me like this...please I’m really sorry...” 

Jungkook gave her a spiteful look, before looking around and then storming out of the pool, pushing people out of his way, RM following in his wake. 

“Lis..lets get out of here, people are staring.” Seulgi gently tugged Lisa out of the pool, she nodded over at the girls who were looking anxious and worried to let them know that she was taking care of it and took Lisa to one of the hotel rooms that were accessible to any member as long as they were vacant. 

Scanning her pass she led Lisa to the bathroom. Lisa was struggling, she was hugging herself, great gasps coming out of her.

“Lis, are you ok? They were just words - I know they were horrible, but you know you are not a bad person, you ended it with him as soon as you knew. You did the right thing.” 

Lisa shook her head, “It wasn’t just his words - although he’s right, I am slut... He touched me, he made... made me touch him under the water...” 

Seulgi suddenly looked furious, “He did what? I am going to kill him!” She started toward the exit. 

“No Seulgi, please, you’ll make it worse!” Lisa grabbed her hand to stop her, “Please, just stay here with me, I don’t know what I would do if he hurt you as well... please.”

Seulgi relented, turning round, she put her hands around Lisa and brought her in close, “I just feel so useless, I’m your girlfriend, I am meant to protect you...”

Lisa leant in and kissed her, “You do...”

Kissing deeply, Lisa pulled Seulgi into the shower, turning on the tap she let the water cascade onto the them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are about half way through! Hope you are enjoying the story - let me know if you have any feedback :)


	8. Let me know if I do anything wrong ok?

Seulgi reached round and undid Lisa’s bathing suit, peeling it off her and letting in drop to the floor. Lisa did the same, naked they stood kissing softly under the water, Lisa leant into Seulgi, allowing her warmth and the heat of the shower calm her nerves. Seulgi was gently running her hand down her backside, she cupped her ass softly and pushed Lisa back slowly into the wall. She jumped slightly at how cold the tiles were on her skin.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Seulgi kissed her nose softy, and slowly kissed her way down her neck. “I don’t want to be with you like this if you’re feeling vulnerable or guilty...”

Lisa looked into Seulgi’s eyes, “No, I want you, you were there for me, you stopped him, you are the one who makes me feel safe.” 

Seulgi beamed, she started to kiss Lisa more passionately, her hand drifted down between her legs as she started playing with her gently. Lisa sighed, it felt so good, what had happened in the pool was already feeling like a distant memory. Seulgi fingers slowly entered her, she brought them in and out before moving up to gently play with her clit. Kissing Lisa more deeply, she continued this small circuit until Lisa was panting with need. 

“Seulgi.... I.. please...” 

Seulgi grinned, “You’re so easy..”

“Aish!” Lisa playfully slapped her on the arm, “Don’t be mean.” She pouted. 

Seulgi pushed her fingers deeper into Lisa, causing her breath to hitch, she started to move her fingers more quickly. 

“I’ll never be mean to you...”

Lisa suddenly felt her orgasm wash over as she came loudly, she felt all her worries and frustration melt away with Seulgi’s touch. They proceeded to shower each other, Seulgi’s hands washing her body and hair felt divine. Once on the bed they continued to kiss each other. Lisa was desperate to show Seulgi how much she meant to her. Seulgi had been so amazing since this whole thing had begun, from Lisa’s uncertainty about her sexuality, to allowing her to find her way and now to saving her from Jungkook. Lisa felt beyond grateful and felt something much deeper... love?! ‘Shit’, it was too soon for that she told herself, she and Seulgi had only just got together - she didn’t want to scare her away. 

Rolling them over on the bed so she was on top she started to kiss down Seulgi chest and stomach. She felt Seulgi stop her.

“Are you sure you want to? I don’t expect you to you know... I know it’s quite a big step...”

“Why do you have to be so amazing and so understanding all time.” Lisa looked up adoringly at Seulgi, who shrugged. 

“What can I say? You hit the jackpot! Most of us have a horrible time with our firsts. It must just be cause you are so amazing yourself.”

Lisa laughed, before continuing her trail down between Seulgi’s legs. Seulgi’s laughter died instantly as Lisa kissed her inner thigh.

“Let me know if I do anything wrong ok?”

“Trust me, you won’t, this visual is enough on its own.”

Lisa felt her nerves building. This was the thing she had been the most worried about. It was one thing to use her hands - but that was something she had at least done before - albeit to herself. This was completely different, Lisa felt like a teenager again fumbling around. She was desperate to show Seulgi that she could please her. She was also worried though, what if she didn’t like doing it, would that mean she wasn’t actually gay? What if she was awful - would Seulgi no longer want to be with her? Who wants to have to train their partner? 

“Hey,” Seulgi’s soft voice interrupted her thoughts, “Just do what you feel comfortable, I know whatever you do it will be great.”

Lisa took a deep breath, and slowly kissed Seulgi’s centre. She could taste Seulgi’s arousal and although it was quite a strong taste it didn’t repulse Lisa in the way that she was worried it might. The way Seulgi moaned in response made her forget about the taste all together. She starting kissing it gently before slowing licking her from the top to the bottom of her slit and then circling her tongue around her clit. Trying to remember what Seulgi had done to her and replicate it. She continued to suck and lick and she could feel Seulgi’s body begin to tighten and her hand gripped Lisa’s hair guiding her to where she needed it the most. Lisa then pushed two of her fingers into Seulgi and moved her mouth upwards so that she was just sucking on her clit. 

“Fuck.. Lis..just like that.. oh my god.”

Lisa continued to suck and push her fingers in and out of Seulgi until Seulgi’s whole body suddenly stiffened and she fell back in heap on the bed. Lisa pulled her fingers out and started kissing her way back up to Seulgi’s lips. 

“Was that ok?”

Seulgi looked up at her incredulously, “You even had to ask... Jesus Lis, how are you so good at all of this? Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

“I guess you also hit the jackpot with me?” Lisa teased. Seulgi pulled her in closer for a snuggle and they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

Lisa was stroking Seulgi’s back as they lay next to each other in the bed. They had napped for a while and it was now late morning, neither of them had schedule today so they were pretty much free to do what they wanted. 

“Seulgi... who was your first?”

Seulgi looked a bit surprised, “Why are you asking?”

“Well... last night while we were... you know... you implied that your first time was horrible? I was just wondering that’s all. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to” 

Seulgi sighed, “It was pretty awful to be honest. I was about 2 years into the trainee programme at SM, it was one of the other trainee girls, after months of misunderstandings we finally got together, only she was drunk and afterwards denied it ever happened and I haven’t spoken to her since...”

Lisa brought her arms around Seulgi, “That sounds awful... do you still see her around now?”

She felt Seulgi stiffen, “Yes... she is in one of our most famous acts at SM, so I see her a lot. She pretends I don’t exist, she has a boyfriend now.” She turned to look at Lisa, “That’s why when we got together I wanted you to be able to come out the way I would have wanted to... with time and gently...” She leant in to kiss Lisa, “Anyway, I told you about my first, now you tell me.”

Lisa laughed, “You really want to know? It’s very pedestrian. I met him at one of the YG trainee camps we used to get sent on in the summer, it was when I was still learning Korean. He was very sweet, keen to help me understand and translate where he could. Anyway, lets just say it was over very quickly.” She giggled again, “I’m glad that as an adult - sex is so much more enjoyable - especially with you.” She rolled them over so that she was on top and begin to pick up where they had left off...


	9. Are you planning not to see me as much?

The crowds’ applause could be heard all the way in the dressing room. Lisa and Seulgi sat at their makeup stations getting ready for their performance. They had been practicing for over a month - squeezing in time whenever they could and today was their first live performance. 

“No pressure girls, but this performance has a lot riding on it, we always want to be able to do more collaborations with other agencies and if this goes well you could open the door for many others!” Lisa manager didn’t even pause to take a breath.

“Indeed, make sure you nail it, we want this to be perfect.” Seulgi’s manager seemed keen not to be outdone. 

“Guys, how about you go back to what you’re good at and let Lisa and I think.” Seulgi huffed, she shot a quick smile at Lisa and then proceeded to text her on her phone. They still weren’t public about their relationship - their band mates knew that this project had brought them close - but Koreans also had lots of skinship anyway so it they hadn’t noticed anything go a miss. 

‘I can’t wait until this is over and we can go home together’

Lisa grinned, ‘Easy tiger, I’ll let you play later ;)’

‘Is that a promise?’

‘Haha, down girl. Anyway, I’ll be a bit sad... I’ve enjoyed spending so much time with you...’

Seulgi looked up at her, frowning, she started typing again. ‘...Are you planning not to see me as much?’

‘Well do you think it might be more difficult if we don’t have the excuse of dance practice?’

‘I didn’t realise you needed an excuse to see me.’

Lisa looked up quickly, Seulgi looked away and put her phone down.

“Ok girls, lets go!”

The performance went well, of course it did, the girls were two of the best dancers of their generation. But Seulgi didn’t look at Lisa in the eyes once. Straight after the performance and the speeches, she left from the stage abruptly, picked up her bag and left, leaving Lisa alone in the dressing room. 

Lisa sat down in the empty room feeling depressed, she knew why Seulgi was upset, Lisa was unwilling to tell anyone about them and it was creating distance between them. 

Her phone rang, “Come on Lis - time to celebrate!” 

She could hear the music and drunken shouts around Jennie’s phone. Sighing, she picked herself up went to have a shower before heading out to meet the girls.


	10. Did the last few months mean nothing to you?

The club was absolutely packed, Lisa was easily let into VIP where she met up with the girls who instantly plied her with shots. 

“Where is Seulgi?”

“She... she decided that she was too tired to come out” Lisa had planned this party for them and all the girls were there, she had been planning to tell them tonight. She also had a present for Seulgi, which was making her feel foolish considering where they were now. She should have said something back in the dressing room, she had wanted to surprise Seulgi and now she might have lost her. Sighing deeply she down at her drink and downed it. 

“Easy Lis,” Rose came up to her with some water, “Have this and then lets go dance!”

Rose always knew how to make Lisa feel better, they swung around widely on the dance floor laughing hysterically. At one point Lisa was doing the worm on the floor while Rose tried to twerk. They were having a great time, Lisa almost forgot about Seulgi, almost. 

In the bathroom she splashed some water on her face, she looked at her phone, nothing. She felt like crying, this was meant to be such a happy night, she had it all planned and had been planning it for weeks. She was angry now too, Seulgi had just walked away, she hadn’t even tried to fight their relationship, well screw her, Lisa didn’t need her. 

In her drunken rage she did the only thing she knew would really upset Seulgi, she sent the text and headed back on to the dance floor. 

**

“Yes, yes... just like that..”

“Shhh... you need to be quieter...”

“I can’t help it... you feel so good...”

Lisa rolled her eyes, what had compelled her to text Jungkook was beyond her, after he had turned up at the club they had snuck back to hers without telling anyone and were now having sex on her floor. They hadn’t even made it to the bed, Jungkook had turned up immediately, like she had known he would. The sex was...ok, she couldn’t help comparing it to Seulgi, she felt... nothing.

“I knew you still liked me, I knew it, tell me Lis, does he do you as well as me?”

“Jungkook, just shut up...” Lisa pulled him down to her to kiss him, silencing him. 

Suddenly, her bedroom door opened, “Lisa... Look I’m sorry.. I shouldn’t ha-”

Lisa froze, looking up from the floor she saw Seulgi framed in the door, the light was streaming behind her lighting up the floor and it was very obviously what was going on.

“Get off me!” Lisa jerked away from under Jungkook who sat up quickly and tried to cover himself. 

“What the fuck?”

“What are you doing here?”

They both said in unison before looking at Lisa confused. 

Lisa was horrified, how had this happened? She had royally fucked up. Turning to Jungkook she said, “Jungkook please leave... I promise I’ll explain tomorrow.”

“Why do I have to go, we hadn’t finished, she’s the one who’s interrupting!”

“You’re the one who basically tried to rape her!” Seulgi stormed forwards angrily. 

“Jungkook, please leave!” Lisa bundled his clothes together, shoving them into his hands as she pushed him out the door, “I promise I’ll call you.”

Jungkook looked devastated, “You can’t be serious? You can’t do this... We are meant to be together, I know you want me!”

“Please leave!”

With one last look of despair, Jungkook threw Seulgi a look of disgust before storming out while he pulled on his clothes. 

Lisa threw on a T-shirt and pair of sweats before sitting down on her bed, Seulgi looked at her, “What... what is going on?”

“What do you mean? You left me, you just shut down and left, you didn’t even try to talk to me!” Lisa was beside herself, she knew had been caught red handed, but she was angry with Seulgi, she felt that she had been pushed into it. 

“Yes I was upset with you... I didn’t realize that meant you would just fuck the first person you saw!” Seulgi’s voice was struggling to stay in control, she looked angry. “I cant believe you... and with him... did the last few months mean nothing to you? I thought we were...” Tears starting falling down her cheeks as she looked away. 

Lisa could feel the guilt washing over her, “The last few months have meant everything. I was... ready...”

“What do you mean you were ready?”

“I was going to tell all the girls tonight... I had invited them all to our celebration party...” Lisa was talking quietly, almost robotically, as though she couldn’t believe this is how her night had turned out. She strolled over to her jacket she had worn out and pulled out a small box. “Here,” She placed it in Seulgi’s hands, “I got this for you... but I guess it doesn’t matter anymore.” 

Seulgi opened the box, inside there were two couple’s rings, each with today’s date inscribed. She looked up at Lisa, shocked. “You got these for us?”

“Yes, I wanted us to be able to continue as we have been, spend more time with each other with our friends knowing what we really are...”

“But you... You slept with Jungkook! As soon as things started to go wrong you went straight back to him!.. Jungkook! Lis... I can’t do this!” Seulgi put the box on the bed and left the room hurriedly. Sinking to the floor Lisa slowly curled up into a ball and starting crying.


	11. What should I do?

It had been a couple of weeks since Seulgi had walked away from Lisa and it had been awful. Lisa had felt drained and depressed, it didn’t help they were also on a break from work at the moment so she had nothing to distract herself. Jungkook had been trying to get in touch with her but she had ignored all his messages.She moped around in her bedroom, refusing to come out except for meals. The girls were worried about her, all of them had individually tried to talk to her but she had just insisted that she had the flu. Not wanting to push her further they had, for the most part left her alone. 

Lisa felt so angry with herself, she had been angry with Seulgi, but that had quickly dissolved as she began to miss her. Yes, Seulgi had walked away, but she is the one who had gone and slept with someone else, worse still she had slept with Jungkook. How could she be so stupid? She had pushed Seulgi away, the one thing that had made her so happy in the last few weeks. She heard her door opening, Jennie came to sit on her bed, she had a bowl of ramyun in her hands, setting it in front of Lisa she gestured for her to eat. Lisa hadn’t been eating properly, and it showed, her already skinny frame seemed almost bony now. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong? I’m worried about you... we all are...”

Lisa looked away, she had been debating whether she should tell the girls or not. She had been ready to, but doing it now, when her and Seulgi were no longer together - it just seemed like a lot of drama for nothing. 

“Please Lis, you can tell me, I will support you no matter what...”

Lisa started to cry a bit, she put down the bowl, took a deep breathe and slowly, started to tell Jennie everything. Jennie had looked shocked at the beginning, but as Lisa told her also the feelings she had had and how Seulgi had helped her, her expression changed to one of sympathy. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you... I had just been so confused, especially since - you know - a lot of it started from me and you, I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable...I am such an idiot...”

“Yes you are, sorry to say it Lis but you messed up big time.” 

“I know... I can’t believe I’m gay, I am so fucked, what am I going to do!?”

Jennie looked confused, “I don’t mean about you being gay, that’s your business and it’s fine with me. I am flattered that I could persuade you to look at the fairer sex,” she let out a little giggle while Lisa squirmed in embarrassment. “No, I mean with Seulgi, she’s been so great, and you hurt her, hate to say it but you are a dick for what you did to her.”

“I know....” Lisa put her head in her hands. “What should I do? I want her back so much, but she hasn’t responded to any of my messages.”

“I don’t blame her to be honest, I think you need to give her some space, let her get over what you did to her. Stop obsessing over her, you are going to have to wait and see, try and become friends with her again. Show her how sorry you are, baby steps, then maybe she will give you another shot.”

Lisa looked dubious, “That seems like a very underwhelming approach... surely I can do better than that? That will take ages, by that time she will have moved on!”

“Lisa, grand gestures for when you are sorry only work in the movies. This is real life, you don’t get to try and gloss over what you did with a grand gesture, you have to do it properly, build trust and love again from the beginning - and only if she wants to. Otherwise, you’ll just end up here again because you didn’t learn from your mistake.”

“When did you get so wise?”

Jennie laughed, “I’ve always been, isn’t that why you fantasized about me so vividly eh?” 

Lisa groaned, “Okay, okay, I regret being so honest with you now!” Then she stood up to hug Jennie, “Thanks Jennie, I mean it. Can you, can you tell the girls for me?”

“Any time Lis, of course I can, don’t worry we had already suspected something was going on with you and Seulgi so I don’t think they will be surprised.” And with that she skipped out the room, leaving Lisa looking dumbfounded.


	12. Is that what you want, to get over me?

The girls were in the K-Bar VIP section, it was Somi’s debut party and the whole label was there, as well as some of her friends from the other agencies. Lisa was feeling much better, Jennie had told the girls about her situation and other than all giving her a hard time about how stupid she had been, they had all been incredibly supportive and had helped her come out of her dark hole, the band were also back in the studio so her schedule was keeping her busy. She still checked in on Seulgi’s social media occasionally and could see that the girls were in Taiwan on their tour. Seulgi looked happy, Lisa had stopped sending her messages and for the most part had been able to stop thinking about her constantly. 

There was champagne everywhere, Somi had also just come of age and was determined to party up a storm. Lisa and girls were forcing her to down shots, Somi was a like a little sister, cheeky but hilarious. Lisa loved to tease her. 

“Enough, I can’t have any more - I’ll be sick!” Somi scuttled away from them as they all fell about laughing in their booth. 

“Ah Lis, it’s good to see you smiling!” Jennie threw her arms around Lisa’s waist as they snuggled on sofa. 

“I know, aish Lis you had us all worried” Rose was pouring the girls another glass. 

Suddenly, there were squeals and scream as Somi rushed towards to group of girls, it was RedVelvet. 

Lisa froze.

“Ah of course , Somi and Seulgi were on that show together, it makes sense that they would come to support her.” Jennie looked over at Lisa, “Are you going to be ok?”

Lisa gulped, “Yes, it will be fine.”

Jennie gave her a meaningful look, “Remember what we talked about... baby steps.”

Lisa nodded. The girls inevitably spotted them and came over, Jisoo and Rose got up to hug Joy, Wendy and Yeri and pour them drinks. Irene and Jennie instantly went off together in the hunt for cocktails and Lisa was left face-to-face with Seulgi. 

Seulgi looked uncomfortable. Standing up, Lisa walked over to Seulgi and gave her a quick, friendly hug. 

“Hi, it’s good to see you, how are you?”

Seulgi had frozen slightly when Lisa had hugged her and was now looking confused, “Erm, I fine, we just got back from tour, landed about 2 hours ago.”

“Ah so you must be so tired! So good of you to come - I know Somi will be so happy.” Lisa could hear herself blabbering, she stopped herself quickly. Taking a deep drink she turned back to Seulgi, “ So do you want a drink or anything?”

Seulgi nodded slowly, “Sure, why not?”

A couple of hours later and following some awkward conversation, where Seulgi just gave one word answers, they were finally having some semblance of a normal conversation. Lisa was sure that the alcohol was playing a big role but Seulgi seemed to have relaxed a bit. They sat in a group with the girls and some of their management laughing and drinking as they bopped along to Somi’s new single. It almost felt normal, like they were back to normal she looked round to Seulgi and could see Seulgi was looking at her, but quickly glanced away when she caught Lisa’s eye, ok maybe not back to normal. Lisa had been trying all night, she knew that it would take time but that didn’t mean it wasn’t hard, all she wanted was to put her arms around Seulgi, or at least making her laugh, but all she seemed to have achieved was a semblance of civil conversation. At this rate it would take years, it’s not like she got to see Seulgi often, she had stopped coming to their group outings with the other girls. 

Lisa suddenly felt very depressed, sitting here next to Seulgi, watching her smile and laugh with everyone else except her, she knew she deserved it, but it still hurt, she took another shot, stood up and muttered something about needing the toilet. There she sat herself in a cubicle and let herself have a little cry on her own. She heard someone come in to the toilet, sighing she quickly wiped her face and checked her makeup before opening her door. She started slightly when she saw it was Seulgi. She nodded in her direction before quickly walking past to wash her hands. Seulgi’s hand reached out to her arm. 

“You’ve been crying.”

Lisa flinched slightly, “It’s nothing, just had a bit too much to drink.”

“I know when you’re lying.” Seulgi was closer to her now. Lisa stepped back slightly. 

“No no, it’s all good, you don’t need to worry about me.” 

“Why do you keep doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“Pretending everything is ok? Like nothing happened, like we are just friends - you’re being weird.”

Lisa slumped slightly, “I was trying to make you feel comfortable, you haven’t responded to my messages, you clearly don’t trust me anymore, not that I blame you. So I was trying to show you that we can still be friends and maybe one day you will be able to trust me again.”

Seulgi sighed, “Lis, I don’t know if we can ever be friends again...” 

“Don’t say that!” Lisa felt like her heart was breaking all over again. 

Seulgi sobbed slightly as well, “I just don’t think it’s a good idea that we pretend like we friends, I think it will just make us confused. I obviously still have feelings for you, even after what you did, I don’t think we should see each together, and if we do we should just ignore each other, it will make it easier for me to get over you.”

“Is that what you want, to get over me?”

Seulgi looked away, “I just don’t see how we can be together.”

Lisa was crying now, “Seulgi, please... I love you. I am so sorry, I miss you everyday.”

Seulgi’s eyes widened slightly, but she stood her ground, “Lis, I’m going to go now... take care of yourself ok, it won’t be like this forever, I just need some time.” She kissed Lisa on the cheek, before walking out of the bathroom.


	13. Can’t get enough can you?

6 months later...

“Lisa come on we are going to be late!” 

Lisa sat up in bed, her hair was tousled and her lips were swollen. Looking over at the bare back that was next to her she shuddered slightly, she had had way too much to drink last night. 

“Okay Jisoo, I’m coming.” 

She nudged the girl lying next to her, “Hey you need to go.”

The girl rolled over, she was naked as was Lisa, “What time is it?”

“10 am”

“Shit,” the girl leaped from the bed and starting hurriedly putting on her clothes, “I need to be at practice in like 20 mins!” 

Lisa giggled, stretching she also got out of bed and started to pick out some clothes. The girl, now dressed, came over to Lisa, giving her quick peck, “Last night was fun, let me know if you’re coming out later and we can hang out.” 

“It was, see you later Wheein.” 

Lisa sighed as she stepped into the shower, a lot had changed over the last few months. Since she had come out to her friends, she had also discovered the secret underground sexually free scene of KPOP. Jennie has introduced to her a couple of girls in the industry who were of the same persuasion and they had welcomed Lisa with open arms. Lisa still had to pinch herself about how many gay girls there were in KPOP - she thought she had been good at hiding it but these girls were masters. 

Lisa had also found herself to be very popular, it seemed like every single one of the girls had had a crush on her at one point or other and they got in line to try their luck. At first Lisa had politely declined, still upset over Seulgi, but eventually she had loosened up a bit. She was careful not to go crazy, she didn’t want a reputation - even if it wasn’t public. But Wheein was one of the girls she regularly hooked up with - it was a friends with benefits situation. Wheein wasn’t looking for anything serious - Lisa knew she was dating around - and that suited Lisa down to the ground. At first Lisa had found having sex with another woman who wasn’t Seulgi incredibly difficult, she had struggled to enjoy it and not get upset. But thanks to Wheein and a couple of others who had been incredibly patient she had managed to re-discover the fun in sex, she had also discovered a lot about lesbian sex which she had put to good use last night. 

Jungkook still popped up in her life every now and then. Since Seulgi had caught them, there were a few weeks where they avoided each other, and then one drunken night out Lisa had told him the whole sorry tale. He had taken it pretty well considering, they weren’t friends anymore but they were at least friendly when they had to see each other. So yes, all in all, a lot had happened, some of it bad, some of it good and some of it great. Lisa smiled slightly as she remembered last night. Wheein was, well she was amazing in bed and was also really good company. Lisa had gained a great friend as well as great sex.

Later that night, Lisa was drinking at the LD Bar, she had been impressed when Wheein brought her here. She thought that INUIT had been secret but LD took the biscuit. The location was impossible to find unless you knew it was there, hidden behind a old fire escape, tight security and all phones had to be checked at the door. It made it hard to get numbers but it was a small price to pay for privacy. Inside there were lots of private rooms and a huge bar with lots of different dance floors. Lisa loved it here, she felt like she could really be herself and find her inner peace. She loved the people and the she couldn’t lie she also loved the attention. She was popular in LD and she knew it. Even as she had walked in earlier she had noticed how many girls had clocked her, she had to remind herself not to get too cocky, she knew a lot of that was just because she was still reasonably new on the scene.

“Hey girl, how are you? I was wrecked at work today.” Wheein slid herself into the seat next her. 

“I hear you, I’ve been pretty hungover all day.” Lisa passed a drink to Wheein. 

“Did you come here with anyone?”

Lisa shook her head, “No, I’m flying solo tonight... though...” Lisa gave Wheein a cheeky look, “Maybe not anymore?”

Wheein laughed, “Can’t get enough can you?”

Lisa grinned, “What can I say, you’re very good at what you do...”

Wheein leaned in slightly and whispered in her ear, “I’ll text you when I’m ready to leave.” Standing up she took the drink Lisa had given her, winking she walked off. Lisa watched her leaving, laughing to herself. 

“Is this seat taken?” 

Lisa looked up, and then jumped, “S-seulgi?”


	14. Moved on?

Seulgi was standing in front of her, Lisa hadn’t seen her in person since she had walked out on her in the bathroom. They hadn’t had any events together either and the girls had met up separately without them. Lisa couldn’t help take Seulgi in, she looked good, better than she had when they had been breaking up, clearly the last 6 months had been good to her. 

“Sure, take a seat.” Lisa took a sip from her drink awkwardly, she wasn’t really sure what to say. 

Seulgi looked at her, “You look well.”

“Eh, yes so do you, how have you been?”

“Yes good thanks, I saw you with Wheein, is she your girlfriend now?”

Lisa choked on her drink, “Er no...”

Seulgi seemed to catch herself, “You seem much more comfortable with everything... I mean the fact that you’re here says a lot.”

Lisa kept her eyes on her drink, “Yeah... I had some things I needed to work through, Wheein has been really helpful, everyone has in fact. I’m just sorry I didn’t do it earlier...”

Seulgi put her arm on Lisa, “It’s ok Lis, I’ve forgiven you, I’ve moved on and you’re happy, that’s great. I would like to try and be friends - I wasn’t ready before but I am now.”

Lis felt a little pang in her heart, “Moved on?”

Seulgi nodded slightly, looking a bit awkward, “Yeah...it’s early days but I just starting seeing someone, you don’t know her, she not in the industry.”

Lisa sighed, “That good, I’m glad you’re happy.” Her phone buzzed, looking down she saw a text from Wheein, “Ready to bounce?” She stood up, “Take care Seulgi. It was good to see you.” 

Lisa left the bar in the hurry, leaving Seulgi behind her. She quickly got in the car that was waiting for her by the entrance. Sliding in next to Wheein, Wheein could tell instantly something was wrong. 

“What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Seulgi was at the bar.” Lisa was holding her hands tightly, looking down. Wheein looked at her sharply, she knew all about Seulgi and Lisa, once she had gotten to know Lisa, it was clear to see what impact Seulgi had had on her. It one of the reason Wheein wasn’t willing to take things further with Lisa. She knew that she wasn’t over Seulgi, not really, and Wheein wasn’t someone who could come second to anyone. So she kept Lisa at arms length, they were great friends, that had awesome sex, but Wheein wouldn’t let it get any deeper than that. Whenever she felt feelings come on she would go on a date with someone else. It helped keep her distracted and away from pining for something more with Lisa.

“What do you need?”

“I want to go home, will you come with me?” Lisa looked so helpless, the last thing Wheein really wanted to do was spend the night with Lisa hearing all about Seulgi, but she knew Lisa needed her and first and foremost they were friends and right now she needed a friend. 

“Of course, lets go.”

They were lying in Lisa’s bed, Wheein’s arms were around her as she spooned her from behind. Lisa had been crying for a while now, Wheein didn’t say anything, she just lay there and held Lisa until she fell asleep. Inside she couldn’t help but wish she was someone that Lisa would cry this much about.


	15. So...you wanted to see me?

“Hey Lisa, do you want to meet up for dinner?” Lisa stared at her phone. Why an earth would Seulgi want to have dinner with her? Their last encounter had been super awkward. “I really want to talk to you.” Seulgi seemed pretty desperate to see her. She was meant to see Wheein tonight. Since that night their relationship had shifted, she had noticed that Wheein had definitely taken a step back, they hadn’t slept together or even kissed since then - it was almost as they they were just friends. Lisa didn’t mind that much but she was a bit confused - maybe Wheein had started seeing someone properly and didn’t want to cheat. She quickly shot Wheein a text, “Hey can we rain check dinner?” It was a few minutes before she got a ding in return, “Sure.” She was relieved, the last thing she wanted to do was be a bad friend to Wheein, not after all she had done for her. 

Lisa had turned up early at the restaurant, she noticed it was one her and Seulgi used to go to a lot when they had been together. She felt a pang of nostalgia, it was like Seulgi was torturing her, why were they here? Hadn’t she suffer enough now? Lisa was starting to get a bit pissed off.

Seulgi entered the restaurant, spotting Lisa she sat down in front of her. She then looked at Lisa intensely, Lisa felt like she was being X-rayed, “So... you wanted to see me?”

“Erm, yes I did.” Seulgi seemed quite nervous. She was playing with her napkin. 

Lisa was losing her patience, “Look Seulgi, why am I here? You made it clear you don’t want see me, you don’t have feelings for me anymore and that you’ve moved on. I know you want us to try be friends again, but really...” She gestured around the restaurant, “Now you’re just being cruel. I know what I did was wrong. I am sorry, but you can’t keep punishing me and confusing me...” She stood up and started to pack up her bag. 

“Lis- please sit,” Seulgi had stood up as well to Lisa from going. Begrudgingly Lisa sat back down. “You told me Wheein wasn’t your girlfriend...”

Lisa was surprised, “She isn’t”

“I saw you together at the bar... and I saw you leave with her.” Seulgi was twisting her hands together. 

Lisa raised an eyebrow, “Why do you care? You told me you had moved on...”

Seulgi looked embarrassed, “I only said that because I had heard about you and... well not just Wheein. I saw how all the girls look at you in LD, and then I saw you both at the bar. You had clearly moved on and I didn’t want you to think I hadn’t.” 

Lisa was now even more surprised, “Well you’ve clearly been keeping tabs on me. My answer is the still the same though, Wheein isn’t my girlfriend.” 

“But there have been other girls?”

“I don’t think I have to answer that... We aren’t together anymore.”

“It didn’t stop you when we were together!” Seulgi snapped. 

Lisa stood back up, “Look Seulgi, I can’t do this, I’ve said I’m sorry, I’ve given you space, I’ve tried to move on like you told me to. But you can’t keep bringing it up, I was in a dark place and I was scared and you had just walked away - you need to either forgive me or we can just leave this.” 

“I know..” Seulgi had reached out her hand to hold Lisa’s. “I’m sorry, I was just so...jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“I can’t stop thinking about you. I wanted to take you back when we were at Somi’s party, but I knew I wasn’t ready, I couldn’t stop thinking about Jungkook, and what I had seen... I knew that if we got back together I would just keep punishing you for it. So I walked away in the hope that once I had got over I could come back to you... But that was naive, I made you wait too long. I didn’t realize that you would discover yourself and well... I shouldn’t be that surprised really... but clearly you’ve been... popular.” 

They had sat down by now, their hands were still holding each others on the table. Lisa wasn’t really sure what to think or say. Seulgi was saying everything to her that she had been waiting for since her mistake. But something was holding her back, she liked her new found freedom and feeling so comfortable. And also Seulgi clearly wasn’t completely over what she had done, maybe she had done too much damage for either of them to really be happy together. She looked up at Seulgi, Seulgi was looking directly at her with so much hope. She wasn’t sure what to do. 

“I want you back Lis, I’m want us to be back together, I miss you so much, I...I forgive you.”

Lisa let out a deep breath, “Seulgi...I’ve wanted nothing more than to hear you say that for these last few months. When I heard you were dating someone new I cried all night. But... but I don’t think you have moved on... I don’t think you have really forgiven me, I’m not sure you ever will. We can’t be together like this... I can’t do that do you...” 

Seulgi looked distraught, but she nodded tearfully, “I understand... but please... please don’t leave me tonight, I couldn’t bear it, I want you so much...”


	16. Why not?

Lisa wasn’t sure how they had ended up like this. They had sat through an awkward dinner of small talk, drinking their way steadily through a bottle of of wine to try and mask the awkwardness. Now Seulgi was in her dorm room where they had snuck through the door to avoid everyone and they were sitting on her bed pretending to watch a movie. 

Lisa felt uncomfortable, she wasn’t really sure why Seulgi was here, it wasn’t like they were back together - that much they had agreed. Yet Seulgi had essentially refused to come up with a reason for her to leave and Lisa was too nice to tell her to leave. So here they were, lying side by side in the darkness. She could feel Seulgi’s breathing and was acutely aware of her hands that had come to rest of Lisa’s thigh. 

“Seulgi, I - ”

Seulgi’s lips were moving against her, interrupting her. Lisa pulled away and slowly pushed Seulgi back. 

“Seulgi, I really don’t think we should...”

“Lis, why not? I want you...” Seulgi leaned in again. 

“No... Not like this, I don’t want this to become what we have.”

“Why not? You seem fine to have this with Wheein?”

Lisa looked at her, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You say you aren’t girlfriends, but I know that you left together and have been sleeping together, everyone knows.”

“Seulgi, please stop this,” Lisa was now standing up from the bed, “Me and Wheein are just friends, she knows the situation and we aren’t hurting anyone.”

“Please,” Seulgi was now standing as well, “She’s in love with you!”

Lisa laughed, “Now you are being ridiculous, Wheein is always dating, that’s one of the reasons our relationship works so well.”

“I’m just telling you what everyone already knows, maybe you’re just too blind to see. But don’t tell me we can’t get together because you don’t want a complicated situation, you’re already in one!”

“Seulgi, I think you should go...” 

“Fine.”

Seulgi stormed out, Lisa slumped on her bed. She wasn’t sure what to believe, she knew Seulgi had just been annoyed that Lisa hadn’t been willing to take her back. But what she had said about Wheein struck a core with Lisa, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Wheein. Moreover, when Lisa looked deep into her heart she did find herself wondering whether she could take that next step with Wheein, whether she was ready... 

Lisa looked at her phone and made the decision, she text Wheein to see if she could go over. Wheein had responded quickly, almost like she had been waiting by the phone - Lisa tried not to look into it too much. She made her way across town to the MAMAMOO dorms. MAMAMOO had very little rules and generally Lisa was able to come and go as she pleased. She had been envious at how free all the girls were to express themselves - even Wheein’s management knew about her preferences. Lisa was still pretty closed about her sexuality, her management had no idea and assumed she was just going to the studio to practice when she disappeared, Lisa preferred it that way, generally YG were pretty controlling so the less they knew the better. 

Lisa buzzed her way up and gently knocked on Wheein’s door. Wheein came bounding out to open the door, Wheein’s energy was always infectious. 

Lisa found herself smiling, “Hey babe.” 

Wheein pulled her in for a hug, “What you doing here?”

“I had dinner with Seulgi, I just finished.”

Lisa could have sworn she saw Wheein’s face drop slightly. 

“Oh really... How come you are here then..?”

“I wanted to talk to you.” 

Lisa had followed Wheein into her bedroom and sank on to the bed facing her. 

Wheein was gripping her hands tightly, “So... are you guys back together?”

“What no of course not, why would you think that?”

“Well I know you still carry a torch for her, and the other night you were crying about her...”

Lisa took Wheein’s hands in her own. 

“We aren’t back together. I realized she would never really get over what I did, and our relationship would always be toxic.”

Wheein let out a huge sigh of relief, “So.... why are you here?”

Lisa’s lifted her hand out to place it on Wheein’s cheek, “Seulgi told me that you are in love with me, is that true?”

Wheein’s eyes widened, she couldn’t believe that Lisa was being so straightforward. She wasn’t really sure what to say, what if Lisa didn’t feel the same way and had simply come here to let her down easy. If Wheein admitted her true feelings their relationship (or whatever it was that they had) would be ruined forever. But Lisa had just told her that she was moving on from Seulgi, the barrier that had held Wheein back was gone, this was her chance. 

“Yes...I am.” She looked straight into Lisa’s eyes, cautiously gauging her reaction, she saw them soften. 

“That makes me really happy.” Lisa leaned in and kissed Wheein gently. “I am not going to say it back because I am not sure if I am there yet and I don’t want to begin our relationship with a lie. But... I want to see if I can go there with you. I want to be with you... exclusively, not just friends with benefits...” Lisa suddenly looked a bit shy, “I mean, I know that you like to date around but would you be willing to try and be with just me..?”

“Yes, yes I would, I would love that.” Wheein couldn’t believe this was happening, Lisa was saying everything she had wanted for months. Well almost everything, Lisa hadn’t said the L word, but her reasoning was so honest and heartfelt that Wheein couldn’t be upset. 

“Can I stay the night?”

“Are you going to sleep here as well?” Wheein was a bit cautious, Lisa had been notoriously bad at staying over the whole night, she tended to sneak out when she had fell asleep, leaving Wheein to wake up alone. Before Wheein had tried not to let it bother her, but know, she wasn’t sure she would be able to take if given their confession. 

“Yes, I want to stay with you... the whole night.” Lisa was pulling Wheein closer to her, she held her as she next to her, “I’m sorry I always left before you woke up, I was scared.”

“Scared?”

“Yes, scared that I would let you think I was open for more when I wasn’t and I didn’t want to lead you on. But I am open for more now, I want to stay with you tonight, and the next night and the one after.”

Wheein felt like her heart was going to burst, she pulled Lisa in and kissed her hard.


	17. Will you be my girlfriend?

They woke up the next morning in bed, something they had done many times (at Lisa’s) before, but this morning felt different. There was no hurried jumping out of bed to get clothes on, no sneaking out whilst the other slept. No, there was just silence. Lisa snuggled in closer to Wheein, breathing in her hair. They hadn’t had sex last night, but somehow she felt closer to Wheein than she had thought was possible. Wheein turned over in her sleep and brought her arms around Lisa. 

“You’re still here?”

“Hey - I said that I would. Things will be different now, I promise. I want to be your girlfriend...”

Lisa could feel Wheein beaming into the crook of her neck.

“Is that a yes then, will you be my girlfriend?”

“Hmmm, maybe...”

Lisa rolled them over so that she was lying on top of Wheein. She started peppering kisses up and down her neck, stroking her cheek with her nose and then continued the circuit.

“What can I do to convince you?” She nipped Wheein’s neck and slowly started to kiss her down her sides. 

“You’re headed in the right direction...” Wheein gasped. 

Lisa looked up wickedly as she slowly brought Wheein’s underwear down and took them off. She nestled herself between Wheein’s legs and slowly licked her way down her legs towards her centre. She wanted to take her time, they always had great sex, but it was sex, frantic and passionate. They were together now and Lisa wanted Wheein to feel the difference. She continued to slowly eat her out, not rushing and she gently brought Wheein to her climax. 

“Wow...that was... that was something else..” Wheein was panting slightly as she lay back in the bed. 

Lisa snuggled up closer to her, wrapping her body around Wheein as she brought her in for a kiss. 

****

It had been a month since Lisa and Wheein had confessed to each other. In some ways nothing had changed, they had always got on really well, and they had always been sexual - from day one they hadn’t exactly has a conventional friendship. And those things had only got better, Lisa had never felt this in tune with someone, it was like Wheein knew what she was thinking and even when they sat in silence it never felt awkward. Lisa was happy, but it didn’t mean that it was easy. Now that they were official the stakes seemed to have risen. No longer could they simply laugh off all their issues or simply agree to have some space from each other - they were both naturally head strong and hadn’t realized how much they were holding back on each other when they were just sleeping together. They had had some pretty intense arguments and deep conversations that often struck close to the core - but Lisa wouldn’t trade them for anything. She realized that the friction was important - it was something Seulgi and her had never had - and that was why as soon as something had gone wrong it had been enough to break them. So Lisa welcomed the friction and difficult conversations, one of the best things about Wheein was that she never held a grudge and always maintained that they had to like each other and treat each other well - that was more important then having a sexual connection. 

Speaking of sexual... Lisa grinned to herself, she had bought a present for her and Wheein and was very much looking forward to using it tonight. She hadn’t used on before but had heard about it at LD bar - the girls she often had drinks swore by it so she had thought why not? Wheein was always up for experimenting. Also they were celebrating, the girls had both just finished their single releases and were having dinner as a big group. Lisa and Wheein had agreed that it was time to tell their girls that they were together. Lisa was pacing up and down down the dorm, she was nervous, she knew the girls sort of knew about her sexuality - she had obviously come out to Jennie but she wasn’t sure how much the other knew or what their reactions would be. She was also nervous about having the other girls from MAMAMOO round, the BlackPink girls had voiced their surprise when Lisa suggested they all meet up as a group - their groups didn’t know each other that well so it was quite random.

The doorbell rang, Lisa sprung up to quickly answer the door, Wheein was in the door frame smiling. Lisa held back from kissing her when she saw the rest of her girls were behind her. She grinned and held up a bag, “Solar and Moonbyul went a bit overboard with the drinks....”

“Excellent!” Jisoo, Jennie and Rose came into the hallway and greeted them.

“I have to say this feels long overdue,” Jisoo addressed Solar directly, “It’s so nice to have you here - the food just arrived so lets eat!”

Wheein snuck up behind Lisa in the kitchen, they could hear raucous laughter coming from the living room. “I think they are all getting on pretty well”

“Well you did bring copious amounts of alcohol!” Lisa laughed leaning back into Wheein, “But no, I’m glad its all going well, I was quite nervous... When do you want to tell them?”

Wheein leaned in to give Lisa a gentle kiss on the back of her neck, “Soon? I am ready when you are, given by the level of noise coming from them I think they are going to pleased!”

Lisa laughed and took a couple more bottles into the living room. She took in the scene, the girls were mixing some on the sofa and some on the floor as they ate, drank and lamented about the difficulties of their companies. Lisa felt so relaxed, like she was with her family, she looked across and could see Wheein looking at her, she gave her a little nod and took in a deep breath. 

“So there is a reason Wheein and I suggested that we should all hang out...” 

The girls slowly stopped their chatter and looked up at Lisa confused. 

“So... as you know Wheein...Wheein and I have become really good friends recently...and ...and we felt that it was time to tell you guys that we aren’t just friends...” Lisa was struggling a little bit to get her words out, she just felt so nervous.

“We’re in a relationship.” Wheein stepped in saving Lisa from herself. 

The girls looked at them, looked at one another then started laughing. 

“...What’s so funny?” Lisa was confused.

“Well... I mean duh!” Jisoo laughed.

“Lisa we see you coming to and from our dorm all the time... and the walls are pretty thin..” Moonbyul winked at her. 

Both Wheein and Lisa blushed furiously, Lisa was making mental notes in her head to make sure they were a bit quieter in the future. 

Jennie came up between them and put her arms around them, “We are really happy for you guys and glad you were finally able to tell us.” She brought them in for a group hug. 

“Me too, me too!”


	18. I love you too

“See I told you that they wouldn’t care.” It was about 3 in the morning, the girls had gone home and Wheein was lying on Lisa’s bed watching her get ready.

“I know, I am so relieved though, I feel like I was just worried over nothing.” Lisa sighed as she pulled her t-shirt off and leaned over to snuggle Wheein, “I’m so happy.”

She rolled over pulling Wheein on top of her and began to kiss her neck softly, running her fingers down her spine and reach under her shirt. Wheein groaned and quickly leaned up to pull off her shirt and bra before leaning back down to kiss Lisa fiercely.

“Hang on... just a second, don’t move.” Lisa quickly rolled out from underneath Wheein and went to pick up a bag that was on the floor.

“Lis... come back!” Wheein huffed and sulked in the middle of the bed.

“I will, trust me, it will be worth the wait.” Lisa gave Wheein a quick kiss on the cheek before ducking out into her en-suite. Inside she took a deep breathe, opened the back and started to get ready.

“Lisa... I’m waiting, I am literally lying naked on your bed, what are you - oh my god!” Wheein stopped in her tracks as she took all of Lisa in. She could see the strap-on dangling between her legs, and her eyes widened at how large it seemed on Lisa’s tiny frame. It should have seemed almost comical, but Wheein wasn’t laughing, on the contrary she could feel herself getting excited, albeit a bit nervous.

“So... I’ve been wanting to try this for a while, have you ever used one?”

Wheein leaned forward taking the shaft in her hand and pulling Lisa towards her and kissing her gently, “Er no I haven’t, but I’m up for trying anything with you...and this looks very hot.” She put her arms around Lisa and slowly guided her on to the bed, lying on top of her and she continued to kiss her neck. “How do you want me?”

Lisa flipped them over and hovered between Wheein’s legs. “Like this, with you looking at me as enter you...” She was panting slightly, she could feel the insert from the strap-on throbbing between her legs, she couldn’t believe how lucky she was, looking down at Wheein she could see her own excitement mirrored back at her. She leaned forwards and started to passionately kiss Wheein as she teased her folds with the tip.

Wheein pulled away, “Ah Lisa stop teasing me... don’t be mean...” each of her comments were interjected by Lisa’s kisses. 

Lisa smirked and slowly entered her finger into Wheein and began to pump them in and out slowly. Wheein’s eyes rolled back in her head. “Shhhh... I got you, I just want this to be pleasurable, I don’t want to hurt you...”

Lisa continue to work her fingers and soon she could feel Wheein beginning to clamp down around them, she slowly pulled them and positioned herself closer between Wheein’s legs, the shaft in her hands, “Are you sure?” Wheein nodded furiously. Lisa pushed the shaft in slowly and groaned as she felt the part inside her begin to rub against her clit.

Wheein gasped, “Fuck... that’s so big, oh my god...” Her hands raked down Lisa’s back gripping her elbows as she bit the inside her cheek. Lisa continued to push herself inside, kissing the side of the Wheein’s neck, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear.

As she bottomed out she groaned, “Baby... this feels so good, you’re so tight...are you ok?” She held herself above Wheein, not moving, giving Wheein a chance to get used to the difference. Wheein was panting heavily, Lisa could see a sheen of sweat on her skin and she leaned down to lick her collar bone. After a moment or two, Wheein opened her eyes and gave Lisa a small nod. Ever so slowly Lisa began to pump her hips slowly back an forth. For the first time in a while she was happy that she’d had sex with men, she at least had some experience on how she should move her body, albeit that it was now from a completely different perspective. Wheein’s groans were getting louder, Lisa put her hand on her mouth in an effort to stifle the noise.

“Shhh... baby be quiet the girls are next door.”

“Fuck, Lis, I can’t!” Wheein was moaning even louder, Lisa chuckled slightly, she raised her hips and then snapped then down tightly, Wheein let out a loud cry, “Yes, just like that... harder...”

Lisa began pumping in and out quickly, she could feel herself building as the strap-on continued to rub insistently against her centre, her movements were becoming erratic, “Are you close...? I’m getting close....” she groaned loudly and she continued to pump into Wheein, she leaned down to capture her lips in hers and she cradled her face for a deep and passionate kiss. Suddenly, she felt Wheein go stiff and then she let out a shriek and she came, hard. Lisa continued to move, both to help Wheein ride through her orgasm but also to chase her own, and then it was like a wave building. One second she desperately trying to chase it, next second she was crashing down hard on the other side. Panting she fell on top of Wheein and slowly kissed her in an effort to calm her breathing.

“Oh my god...”

Lisa grinned, “No, its me, Lisa.”

Wheein rolled her eyes and swatted Lisa, “Hey come on, I’m being serious, that was.... that was amazing!”

“I know you were baby, it really was... I think we woke everyone up though...” Lisa pulled out a Wheein slowly, causing another groan.

“I know... but it was worth it.” Wheein pulled her on to their side and they spooned together in the bed. “Lisa....”

Lisa rolled over to face Wheein so they were lying nose to nose, “What’s wrong babe, did I hurt you? I’m so sorry, I got a bit excited, I didn’t - ”

Wheein put her hand on her mouth to stop her babbling, “Lisa, I love you.” Lisa’s face broke into a wide smile. “I’ve been wanting to say it again for a while, I just wasn’t sure when, tonight went so well and I just feel so happy that I wanted to say it. You don’t have to say it back, I know you’re still working to get there, but I just wanted to let you know how special you are to me.”

Lisa was quite for a while, she leant in to kiss Wheein gently on lips. Then she leant back and looked at Wheein square in the eyes and said, “Wheein, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it! Thanks to everyone who has read the story, I hoped you’ve enjoyed it as much as I have! 
> 
> I have another one in the works so please keep tuned!
> 
> As always let me know if you have any feedback.


	19. New story out!

Hi everyone, if you enjoyed my last story, please check out my new one:

_[**Something new**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922856) (859 words) by [**Namderh88**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namderh88)_

_Lisa let out a deep sigh... so what to do tonight? She started to pack up her bag and signed into her app. She paused, she knew what was her go to and knew what worked for her. But tonight that had failed her, maybe it was time to try something new. She flicked the toggle and started swiping._

All comments and feedback welcome :) 


End file.
